This invention relates to crossword puzzles and, more particularly, to a crossword puzzle grid having a reference mark, symmetric coordinates, or both to facilitate solving or composing a word puzzle game.
Standard American crossword puzzles include a grid and puzzle clues. The grid may vary in size, usually 9×9 squares up to 25×25 squares. The difficulty of the crossword puzzle typically increases with increasing number of squares. The grid typically includes numbered squares that each designate where the puzzle-solver is to begin entering a particular answer to a puzzle clue and one or more black squares between answers.
One challenging crossword puzzle variation utilizes a “diagramless” grid. A “diagramless” grid does not include numbers to indicate to a puzzle-solver where to begin entering each answer, nor does the “diagramless” grid include the black squares. Instead, the puzzle-solver determines the answers, the number of squares required for the answer, the location of the answers, and the location of each separator between answers. A “diagramless” crossword puzzle is considerably more difficult than a standard American puzzle because of the added complexity of determining the locations of the answers and spacer squares in the grid.
Accordingly, a grid having a reference mark that visually aids the puzzle-solver in identifying locations in the grid is needed. This invention addresses those needs and provides enhanced capabilities while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.